


He Cooks!!!

by alandrem (animealam)



Series: My old Stories [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Challenge Response (old challenge), Food, Friendship, Gen, Protective Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealam/pseuds/alandrem
Summary: This is in response to Sango-sama's challenge food fic. What happens when there is no one to cook for Inuyasha and he is hungry?   This is a very, VERY, old fic I had originally posted in ff.net, back when I first started posting my stories.    I'm just moving all my stories to the site.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me; they belong to the great Takahashi Rumiko.
> 
>  **Author Note:** I just couldn't resist doing this, I just put up chapter 9 of my other fic and still have to finish Ch. 10 but this was too tempting.
> 
> Edit 31/10/2016: It's been ages since I used this user name, and even longer since I wrote Inuyasha fanfiction. But I'm moving my stories to Ao3 to consolidate them in one account, so here it is.
> 
> This is actually the only one shot I've ever written, and it's not a very good one, but it was easier to move this one than trying to tackle the mess that Present Time is. Which I will, and probably will start posting it soon.
> 
> At the moment the story is just as I posted it in Fanfiction.Net, but I'm of a mind to do some editing. I'd like to think my writing skills have improved, so I'm going to go over the grammar and spelling sometime soon.
> 
> * * *

As he contemplated the day from his usual perch high above the ground the young hanyou couldn't ignore the growls from his stomach any longer. He was getting hungry, VERY HUNGRY and that wench Kagome was no were in sight. She wasn't usually this late whenever she came back, but in his hurry to be near the well he'd skipped breakfast at Kaede's. For a moment he contemplated going to the hag's hut and see if there were some leftovers.

"Feh! I'm no mutt to be looking for leftover food." He muttered aloud.

"gggrrrrllllwww" Was his stomach's answer.

"Shuddup!" He muttered again with a scowl.

"gggrrrrllllwww! gggrrrrllllwww!" The protests were louder and he finally realized he better start paying some attention to his body.

Inuyasha hoped down his tree with a graceful leap and began walking back to the village. It didn't take him long, but he found the hut empty. No signs of Kaede, Sango or Miroku. With an indifferent shrug he looked around for the food. To his immense surprise there was nothing, not even some of the dried herbs and vegetables the old hag usually had at hand. Again he frowned.

"gggrrrrllllwww"

"I know! I'm looking! I'm looking! Feh! Fine thing when one's own stomach begins getting a mind of its own." Using his nose to check the hut again just in case the food was cached somewhere, he came to the conclusion that no there was nothing around.

With a resigned sigh he decided his only chance to get something to eat would be to get it himself. So he went back to his forest and put his senses into motion. Sniffing the air he found some pheasant, geese, a grouse, and couple of deer within easy reach. For a moment he pondered what would be best. It had been really long since the last time he hunted. Actually about 50 years, so his skill in that area might not be up to standard.

Inuyasha had not once hunted since Kagome awakened him, she always had something from the future in her pack or they would eat at Kaede's. And since Miroku joined them they usually ended getting a free meal. Well it was time that he returned a bit to his roots. Before being pinned to the Go-Shimboku no one had fed him.

"gggrrrrllllwww"

"gggrrrrllllwww"

"gggrrrrllllwww"

Yes, his stomach was getting more demanding, he could start feeling some slight pangs of hunger, it was imperative that he caught something and fast. Sniffing again he found the geese were closer and he was downwind to them. Good. Moving quickly and silently he approached his intended prey, swimming in a pond about 8 of the silly birds. All big and nicely plump. With utmost care he took off Tetsusaiga, his hakama; he stayed only in his fundoshi; and his fire rat haori, using the later to wrap the katana and hide it in some bushes, not wanting to get them wet.

The hanyou waded into the pond concealed by some weeds and glad he was still down wind, found a good spot to lay an ambush and waited until one bird moved his way. It didn't take long for one unsuspecting goose to swim before him and in a lightning fast movement the inu-youkai had grabbed it by the neck and twisted it. The other birds hearing the slight commotion flew away to safety, although they were in no danger as one bird would be enough.

Inuyasha waded out of the pond to the accompaniment of his stomach growls, for a moment he contemplated eating the bird raw, but the fact was he didn't really like raw food. He would eat it if there was no choice, but he'd seen some of the herbs his mother had used to season birds when he was a pup nearby. So anticipating a good tasty meal he gathered them and moved closer to his tree and the well; not without cleaning the bird and the herbs in the pond first. It'll be no good if Kagome arrived and some youkai decided to get her shards.

He built a fire and carefully removed all the feathers, placing the large bird over the flames whenever he found a recalcitrant patch. Soon it was ready and he rubbed some herbs inside and out, and left the rest inside, using two branches to support another one he finally placed his lunch over the waiting fire and just for a good measure he added a couple of logs, the smoke would add it's touch of flavor too.

Inuyasha occasionally turned the bird to get it cooked evenly and the skin crispy. As he waited he could not help but remember all those times he'd done this before he met Kagome. Alone in the woods, since he was five; for a moment a pang of loneliness stung his heart, but he pushed it away, he was no longer alone. She was there along with the rest of his little band.

"Hmmm it smells good!" Exclaimed a familiar voice, it startled him out of his reverie. When he looked from his bird he saw Kagome coming into the clearing, she was carrying her humongous back pack. "Sorry to be late, but I had cleaning duty today." She said as she moved closer to the fire and sat to his right. "You caught it?"

"Yes. I had not hunted since the day before Ky…"

"KKKKAAAAGGGGOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Shippou interrupted throwing himself into the girl's arms.

"Shippou-chan!" She said with a smile.

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha." Miroku said also coming into view, followed by Sango; who just nodded; and Kirara.

'S* _t! F_ *k!' Inuyasha thought, now he'll have to share his kill with them.

"What are you cooking Kagome-chan? It smells delicious." Sango asked as she sniffed, her mouth watering.

"It smells yum!" Shippou agreed.

"I does smell tempting." Miroku agreed as he sat across the fire.

"Hmphg!" Inuyasha snorted, although he was secretly pleased. So they thought this had Kagome's hand, well they were in for a surprise! It was ready and without waiting for them he took the bird off the flames and got himself a piece. Blowing on it to cool it he took a bite.

'Great!' He told himself. 'I haven't lost my touch after 50 years. It would have been even better if I'd stuffed it with wild carrots and sweet potatos.' He got a bigger piece, completely ignoring the others.

"Actually, it was already cooking when I arrived. In fact the smell brought me here."

"If you didn't cook it, who did?" Shippou asked innocently, the thought that Inuyasha was capable of cooking didn't even cross his mind.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, only to be met with disbelieving looks.

"Seriously Kagome-sama you want us to believe he cooks?"

"HE COOKS?!" Shippou echoed Miroku's last words.

"If he didn't cook it then someone did for him, but when I arrived he was here alone, and it does not smell like anything Kaede would use to season food.

"I have to agree with that." Sango commented watching the hanyou eat with relish, her mouth watered even more.

"Kagome I want some!" The kit wailed. "He's going to eat it all!"

"It's a big bird, but it's up to Inuyasha Shippou. I really didn't have anything to do with it." The kit looked longingly at the bird his little fangs showing and his nose into overdrive, finally he could not take it anymore and asked.

"Inuyasha can I have some?" The hanyou just shrugged as he tore off a leg. "Please?" The kit begged and finally he spoke.

"Go ahead, there's enough. But… no complaining." His mouth full, so it was barely understandable.

"Thanks!"

Those words were enough to set the others after the bird, and everyone went and grabbed a piece not bothering to get out of Kagome's bag dishes, although some sodas were distributed. The goose was tender and the skin very crispy, it almost melted on their mouths and the muffled exclamations of pleasure could be heard as no word was uttered until everyone was satisfied and could not eat another morsel. Inuyasha had hid behind his long bangs and the goose leg a pleased smile. So they liked it? Well it'll teach them not to underestimate him.

"Inuyasha, this was sooo good! Where did you learn to cook?" Kagome said after she finished licking her fingers.

"Yeah, your choice of condiments is not common." Sango said as she rested against a tree.

"It never really crossed my mind that you could cook in the first place." Miroku commented.

"I don't like raw stuff like most youkais, so if I didn't cook for myself, then who would Miroku?"

"You also got that bird? What was it anyway?" Shippou asked, comfortably nested on Kagome's lap.

"It was a goose, pretty tasty this time of the year, before they migrate."

"Well you should do this more often. It's a nice change in diet and well you're good." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah you should." "I'm all for letting you cook every once in a while." "Do you know any other recipes?" They all said at once. He felt very pleased and it warmed him to know that at least one of his lest known abilities were accepted, besides he did enjoy cooking and was a bit sorry he'd forgotten how much he'd liked it then. He was not just good at fighting, but he had to keep appearances.

"Feh! What do you think I am?"

"Oh come on don't be so touchy." Miroku said.

"We all loved the goose." Sango commented.

"Please? Come on Inuyasha, you have to cook another time Please!" Shippou added. There was a long silence before he spoke and they all looked at him expectantly.

"All right! All right!" He said grudgingly although he was happy to finally have people to share his cooking with and who could appreciate it. He always knew he wasn't bad, but they had proved he was good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it and was done in the spurt of the moment, so I'm not sure how good it'll turn out to be. It took me about 2 hours to write it as a response to Sango-sama's challenge. It's really late here (4:00 AM) So I'm going to leave the editing for later _(Edit 31/10/2016: never really got to it, but I will sometime)_. Anyway if you find errors please tell me and they'll be corrected ASAP.


End file.
